Beskha
Beskha is an inhabitant of Essos and a female sellsword who fights alongside Asher Forrester. Biography Background Beskha used to be a slave. At a very young age, she became a slave and was forced to kill other children for her master's amusement. At one point, she was forced to kill a good friend of hers who she used to play with. At some point in her life, she became a sellsword and befriended Asher Forrester, an exiled man who became her drinking, thieving and fighting companion four years prior to the events of the game. "The Lost Lords" Beskha makes her first appearance in this episode. She and her sellsword friend, Asher, are in Yunkai three days after the city's liberation. They managed to capture Bezzaq, a former slave master with a bounty on his head, and are awaiting in an abandoned tavern to collect the reward. To their surprise, the Lost Legion arrive and their leader,Tazal, demands the captive. Tazal eventually murders Bezzaq and orders his men to kill Asher and Beskha, planning to blame them for the captive's death and claim the reward money for killing them. Asher and Beskha defeat Tazal's men and severely wounds or kills (player decision) Tazal himself. More Legion men show up and two of them overpower Asher while Beskha is busy fighting another. Asher's uncle, Malcolm Branfield, arrives and saves Asher and the three flee the tavern. Beskha stands in the background while Malcolm talks to Asher and informs him of the deaths of his father and brother(s) and that he is in Yunkai to take Asher back to Ironrath. Malcolm tells Asher that the only way to save house Forrester is if they return with an army of mercenaries to fight against the Whitehills. Asher and Beskha decide to call in a favor with an old acquaintance to secure a sellsword army in Meereen. Beskha, however seems troubled about going to Meereen, stating that she has unfinished business there, and refusing to talk about it. She dismisses her doubts and assures Asher it won't be a problem. While Beskha, Asher and Malcolm are leaving Yunkai, they encounter and dodge the Lost Legion once more. "The Sword in the Darkness" The episode begins with Asher, Malcolm and Beskha continuing on their adventure to Meereen. They reach a dead end and they must find a way out. Malcolm demonstrates a strong knowledge of the area's geography and suggests a cave may be nearby, carved out by underground streams. Sure enough, Asher finds an opening and then the Lost Legion members catch up with them, the three of them escape into the tunnel. Asher looks for a way out while Malcolm and Beskha fight off the Lost Legion. During the three way battle between Asher's group, the Lost Legion and Drogon, Malcolm is attacked by two of the Lost Legion. One of them spears him in the leg but he is seemingly fine, while Beskha attempts to fend off Drogon. Asher is given the choice to save one of the two. If Malcolm is saved Drogon burns Beskha, but she claims that she is fine. Malcolm climbs out of the cave while Asher aids Beskha. Drogon swoops in for another attack but the group escape. In Meereen, Malcolm tells them that he will find Croft while Asher speaks with Beskha. He returns after their conversation and leads them to Croft, asking how well they know him. When they don't give a very comforting reply he insists that he thought they were allies. Asher says they are very good friends, but the first thing Croft does is punch him in the face. His men pin Asher against the wall and says he has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. Once Asher makes his decision or tells Croft to fuck himself, Croft reveals that he is just kidding. Malcolm remarks that Croft has an odd sense of humor as the man reveals that one of Daenerys's dragons has gone missing. Asher reveals that he saw Drogon and can show Croft Beskha's burns as proof, then goes on to ask about recruiting some of his men. Croft schedules a time to speak with Daenerys about Drogon and saving House Forrester. Malcolm is last seen waiting outside of Daenerys's tent with Beskha and Croft. If Beskha is saved Drogon burns Malcolm along with the Lost Legion members, but Malcolm insists he is fine. Beskha climbs out of the cave while Asher aids his uncle. Drogon swoops in for another attack but the group escape. In Meereen, Beskha tells them that she will find Croft while Asher speaks with Malcolm. Malcolm tells his nephew that choices define who he is, and that he should save family over friends. Asher can agree and apologise, or refuse to be lectured. Beskha returns after their conversation and leads them to Croft, while Malcolm asks how well they know him. When they don't give a very comforting reply he insists that he thought they were allies. Asher says they are very good friends, but the first thing Croft does is punch him in the face. His men pin Asher against the wall and says he has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. Once Asher makes his decision or tells Croft to fuck himself, Croft reveals that he is just kidding. Malcolm remarks that Croft has an odd sense of humor as the man reveals that one of Daenerys's dragons has gone missing. Asher reveals that he saw Drogon and can show Croft Malcolm's burns as proof, then goes on to ask about recruiting some of his men. Croft schedules a time to speak with Daenerys about Drogon and saving House Forrester. Malcolm is last seen waiting outside of Daenerys's tent with Beskha and Croft. "Sons of Winter" Asher speaks with Daenerys about Drogon. At first, she does not believe him and tells him that many others have claimed to see Drogon. Asher can show Beskha/Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth. Asher tells her he needs an army for his family and she offers Asher to join Croft and his men to liberate Meereen. She demands that Malcolm stays with her. Beskha shows her anger about going back to Meereen. Croft warns Asher to not 'fuck this up' and leaves to announce two more have been added to the mission. Later on, Beskha and Croft are having a dispute when Beskha is getting drunk. Beskha punches him in the stomach and Croft tells Asher to deal with her. Beskha punches Asher and Asher can choose to fight back or refuse. After their dispute, she reveals that she was a slave and that her master was Dezhor zo Raza and that he made her slaughter other children as a child. A while after, Asher says goodbye to Malcolm and heads to the others to get ready to do the mission. Croft, Beskha and Asher take the east. The three of them walk through the alleyways of Meereen, remaining quiet and stealthy. Beskha sees a slave being beaten by two men. Once they run off, Beskha goes over to the slave and asks what they did to him. The slave says that the Mother of Dragons will come to liberate them. Beskha runs off and throws her master outside and points a sword at him. Croft tells her that she needs to keep him alive and be given a fair trial at the judgement of the Khaleesi. Asher can choose to kill the Master himself, stop Beskha from doing so or let Beskha kill her master. Soon after, Croft, Asher and Beskha plan out how to take out the guards. Beskha and Asher take the two in the front, they move forward and Asher can choose to use the crossbow or approach the guards and let Croft use the crossbow. They proceed and Asher and Beskha climb over a few rocks while Croft stands guard. Asher and Beskha then split up and go around the house to take out a few guards. Asher then can stick to Croft's plan or rush the few guards guarding the Harpy. Either way, the guards get alerted and try to light the torch. Asher must use his axe to stop the fuse but he must reclaim it once a guard climbs on top of the Harpy to complete the lighting of the beacon. Asher breaks the right side of the Harpy off, with the guard falling off. The three rejoice as the job has finished. "A Nest of Vipers" Beskha, Asher and Croft visited Daenerys Targaryen about the mission, the dragon queen asks if there was any problem, depending on whether Asher followed Croft's orders in whether she killed her slave master or not, Daenerys will or will not offer Asher gold. If Beskha killed Dezhor, and Asher revealed Beskha's slave history to Daenerys, she will express sympathies to Beskha but Beskha will be disappointed at Asher for revealing her secret. However, Daenerys will still grant the chest of gold as payment in this case. If Daenerys' orders were ignored and Asher does not reveal Beskha's history, they will get nothing. The three left the tent and started to discuss about gathering sellswords in Meereen, now that it was free from slavery. Beskha warns Asher about Meereen's traditions, that killing is a sport to them and it's risky to find an army there, Asher insists so she follows him regardless. In Meereen, Beskha reunited with The Beast and Amaya, they blame Beskha for escaping and abandoning the rest of the slaves. After arguing that the slaves are free and can join war, Asher volunteers to fight for sellswords, with Beskha and the rest watching fight Bloodsong from the fighting pits. It was a success and Asher managed to gather a few. They left Malcolm behind and set out to Westeros on sea within a few weeks. Beskha and Asher made it to Westeros with a few sellswords and reunited with Rodrik, while preparing for war, Beskha, Amaya and some sellswords went beyond the gate before it was abruptly shut down by a Whitehill soldier. With Asher stuck inside, Beskha attempted to go back in but was proved impossible during Gryff's sudden ambush. After The Beast died and failed trying to open the gate, Asher and Rodrik tried to reopen it and was found out one of the Forresters had to stay behind for the other to pass through. If Asher stays behind, Beskha begs him not to leave her, stating that she came to Ironrath for him and they should fight alongside each other, she reluctantly leaves and tells Asher to 'Rip their (the Whitehills') fucking hearts out'. If Rodrik stays behind, Beskha will watch Asher, upset for him that he had to leave his brother. She then leaves on foot and set out for war with either Asher or Rodrik. "The Ice Dragon" If Asher had perished during the Whitehill Ambush at the Harbor, Beskha is left bitter and saddened by his sacrifice and openly shows distrust towards Rodrik while mentioning that all Asher wanted was to return to Westeros. Beskha is also present during the Whitehills' arrival at Ironrath, where she and the rest of House Forrester witness Ryon hold Asher's severed head. During the raid on the Whitehills' encampment, Beskha and Rodrik cooperate in attempting to save Ryon from the Whitehills and are given the opportunity to slay either Lord Whitehill or Gryff. If Gryff was the intended target to kill, Beskha would openly show disdain for Rodrik's decision to lose the opportunity to kill Ludd and would help rescue Ryon from Gryff's captivity. However, if the player had chosen Ludd as the intended target, Beskha would only slaughter Lord Whitehill's men, while Rodrik would behead him. Regardless of the choice, Beskha fails to return to the agreed meeting point after the raid and is left on her own. If Asher survived the ambush, Beskha helps take down some of the Whitehill soldiers they encountered at the harbour and afterwards expresses regret to Asher that she never had chance to get to know Rodrik. They travel back to Ironrath and Beskha watches as Asher is named the new Lord of House Forrester. Lord Whitehill arrives and offers to let the Forresters surrender and marry Asher to Gwyn, but Beskha advises Asher not to go through with it. When the Forresters decide to let Ludd think he's won and invite him into Ironrath so they can kill him, Lady Forrester argues against the Sentinel's suggestion that they ambush him using the pit fighters, so Beskha suggests poisoning his wine instead. It is up to the player whether or not they use Beskha's plan or the Sentinel's. After the decision is made, Asher requests that Beskha ensures Ryon's safety while the attempt on Ludd's life is made. Later, when Gwyn Whitehill arrives ahead of the rest of the Whitehills, Beskha says that it is a tactical decision on Ludd's part and tells Asher not to let Gwyn give him doubts about the plan. After Asher makes his decision on whether to carry on with the plan or call it off, the rest of the Whitehills arrive and Beskha seats herself opposite Ryon. When foulplay on the Forrester's part is exposed, she protects Ryon from a Whitehill soldier who attempts to kill him in retaliation and presumably escorts him safely out of Ironrath. Beskha makes one final appearance in the epilogue, where she is seen riding on horseback and escorting Ryon to safety, after Rodrik or Asher (severely wounded, but still alive) escaped from the Battle of Ironrath. Personality Beskha, like most mercenaries, greatly values money and is used to violence, killing whomever she needs to nonchalantly. Despite her tough attitude, she is humorous and quick to laugh at Asher's remarks. She despises the concept of noble Houses in the continent of Westeros, believing it to be just another way to control others. She is a skilled fighter, preferring her swords over other weapons, and synchronizing her attacks with Asher's to defeat a large number of Lost Legion soldiers. Beskha shares a strong bond with Asher, even referring to him as "little brother". Her loyalty to Asher is so great that she decides to accompany him in his quest to save his family. Appearances Image Gallery TLL Pre-Release 1.png TLL Pre-Release 2.png TSITD Beskha Smile.png b1.png b2.png|Beskha and Asher b4.png|"A man doesn't chose who he loves. Your family should understand that." b5.png b6.png|"We're gonna be rich." b7.png b8.png|Beskha moments before executing a Lost Legion soldier b9 you owe me one.png|"You owe me one." b10.png b11.png b12.png|Beskha and Asher severely injuring Tazal b13.png SOW Asher and Beskha.png SOW Beskha Attacking.png ForresterArmyMarch.jpg|Beskha with Rodrik de:Beskha ru:Беска Category:Mercenaries Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:Servants and retainers of House Forrester Category:Living individuals Category:Essosi